


carry on

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt: manhandling- Mack has no trouble picking up or carrying Fitz and Fitz tries to hide how much he likes it, with little success.</p>
            </blockquote>





	carry on

The first time it happens it’s because Fitz is trying to duck under Mack’s arm to look at a thing and insisting he’s doing it wrong.

Mack gets so frustrated by it that he just slips one arm around Fitz and physically lifts him up and to the side and then goes back to work missing the wide eyed look that Fitz is giving him.

Fitz is more left in shock because hardly anyone touches him these days let alone picks him up and moves him.

He opts to drop it and ignores the heat that stirs in his gut from the feeling.

* * *

 

Until the next time it happens because Fitz trips and Mack just acts, arms sliding around him and pulling him back until he finds his footing again. It brings him straight back against Mack’s chest and hyper aware of just how much space Mack takes and how he doesn’t mind it at all.

So of course he snaps a bit then to hide that last fact, hands shoving Mack’s off.

“Don’t do that again.”

Mack doesn’t make any promises, merely smirking in amusement with an ‘uh hunh, whatever you say turbo’ and continuing down the hall.

* * *

 

He tells himself that it’s just because he’s getting used to people touching him again and that’s why he leans in so much when Mack claps him on his back and his hand lingers or when Mack drags him away from his desk; arm around his shoulder and pressing him tightly to Mack.

He couldn’t even stop Mack if he tried though; the taller man is built like a tree and just as unmovable as one when he wants to be.

So Fitz puts on an act and while squirm and make annoyed noises whenever Mack moves him from one place to another; like the time he was sitting in ‘Mack’s spot’ on the couch and refused to move even when Mack threatened to pick him up and place him in his lap if he really wanted to sit there. 

At the shaking of his head Mack had just leaned down, hoisted him over his shoulders and sat down, rearranging Fitz in his lap before Fitz even knew what was happening.

He’d only stayed a second before he shot off to the other end of the couch and ignoring Mack’s smug face, trying more to hide the twinge of interest his cock gives by shoving a pillow onto his lap.

“You know you don’t seem to mind that much.” Mack commented.

“Shut it.” Fitz replied, cheeks growing hot in embarrassment.

* * *

 

It keeps happening too which is what makes it worse.

Mack ends up saving him from faceplanting in the middle of the lab when he’s up and running off of no sleep.

He just catches Fitz before he falls, one arm under his knees and the other around his back as he hoists Fitz up. It’s the lack of sleep that makes Fitz turn into Mack and practically nuzzle into his chest as his eyes struggle to stay open.

“Put me down.” He can hardly get the words out he’s so tired and their so slurred that they have no effect.

He feels rather than hears Mack laugh at that and he thinks they’re possibly moving because things are swaying just a bit but Mack’s also just this solid mass and comfortable so Fitz drifts off somewhere in the hall.

He wakes up in Mack’s room with Mack nowhere in sight and hunts him down in the garage, finding him underneath a car.

“You couldn’t even take me to my room?”

Mack slides out from under the car, he’s just wearing a tank top and it’s showing off the arms that Fitz knows now intimately are capable of lifting him with ease.

“You said you didn’t want to go to it; couldn’t sleep properly there.”

He can’t. There are too many ghosts lingering in his head in his room alone.

To save his awkwardness at hearing that he just asks “Where did you sleep then?”

Mack stands up and looks down at him. “Where do you think?”

Fitz swallows hard, partially because Mack looks very tempting in front of him and partially because this means he’s slept with Mack (not like that) and can’t even remember it.

“Well that’s um, that’s. Don’t do it again.”

He turns and doesn’t quite run back to the lab but its close; praying that Mack didn't notice that his pants seemed a little tighter.

* * *

 

The next time it happens though, Mack’s arms around his waist as he moves him without care or breaking a sweat is when they’re in Mack’s bed and Mack is just casually rearranging him on his lap so he can get a better angle.

“Stop that.” Fitz says though he may as well cut the act by now since Mack can actually just look down and see how much this is affecting him.

Mack lips curve into a smile against his neck and he tightens his hold, hand sliding down to grasp Fitz’s cock.

“You know you can stop that right? You’re not fooling anyway.”

It’s punctuated by the firm strokes Mack’s giving him, squeezing out whimpers and making him clamp down more on Mack’s cock that nestled in him.

When he doesn’t answer Mack stills in his ministrations, leaving Fitz hissing at the sudden lack of friction. He tries to move but Mack still has one arm around him and is pressing him down without care.

“Fine. Yes.” Fitz groans, head falling back and onto Mack’s shoulder. “I’m very much interested in it.”

Mack presses a kiss to the side of his head into his hair, strokes becoming steadier again as his hips shift just a little to press himself further into Fitz.

Fitz gasps above him as the movement brings him over the edge, spilling over Mack’s hand. He slumps against Mack as the other man shudders as he comes too.

He’s too blissed out to protest as Mack slides him up and slips out, lifting Fitz up and repositioning him onto the bed so Mack can get up to grab a cloth to clean them both off.

After he does he just pops an arm under Fitz and moves him again until he’s slid into the spot behind him, bringing Fitz back against his chest.

“Knew you liked it.” Mack rumbles behind him, though he sounds just as tired as Fitz is suddenly feeling.

Fitz hits the arm that’s around his stomach without much effort at all.

“You can’t talk.” He mutters, because he’s felt exactly how much it thrills Mack that he can do this to Fitz.

Mack gives a pleased laugh behind him and just inches closer, dropping a kiss to Fitz’s shoulder.

“S’okay turbo, always willing to pick you up.”

Mack thinks he’s funny but Fitz is too busy enjoying the afterglow and he’ll let him get away with that for now.

Payback can come later.


End file.
